You want to be my girlfriend?
by Haira
Summary: [oneshot] SasukexSakura, InoxShikamaru, un corazon roto por parte del cejotas, y al final un amor no correspondido y celos......[ademas de un Naruto muy confundido]


Titulo: _**You want to be my girlfriend?**_

Anime: _**Naruto –antes del Shippuden- **_

Parejas:** Sasuke x Sakura, Ino x Shikamaru , un corazón roto por parte del cejotas (xD)y al final un amor no correspondido T.T ...y celos **

Summary: **Sasuke se comporta extraño con respecto a Sakura, esto alarma a todos e incluso a un grupo de 4 personas que comienzan a seguirlo ¿qué pasara con Sasuke?...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-hablan-

_piensan_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la Kunoichi y se posaron en su rostro ocasionando una gran molestia en sus ojos, por lo que perezosamente opto por levantarse de su ensueño, camino adormilada al baño donde se baño y luego vistió con su atuendo normal, miro el reloj y pudo observar que no pasaban de las 11 de la mañana, dio un largo suspiro y se asomo por la ventana a ver las calles de Konoha, el dia era simplemente hermoso, no hacia frió pero tampoco calor, y una brisa calida inundaba el viento...Por su parte la actividad diaria no habia cambiado, gente yendo y viniendo, niños corriendo de un lado a otro... en fin, nada fuera de lo normal...Ese dia era sabado, por lo que Sakura sentia un gran alivio al no tener entrenamiento...

De pronto lo vio, era Sasuke que pasaba caminando quien sabe a donde, con su usual pose tan peculiar y las manos en los bolsillos, con esa mirada tan cautivadora, ese aire de orgullo y seguridad...simplemente irresistible –penso-

-Sasuke-Kun!- lo llamo mientras lo saludaba con la mano y una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que el paro y subió la mirada para verla...- buenos dias Sasuke-Kun...-

-buenos dias Sakura- respondió este levantando una mano en forma de saludo...- adios –se disponía a irse cuando otro llamado de Sakura hizo que se detuviera...-

-espera!...¿quieres dar un paseo?...- cuestiono ella creyendo que la respuesta que le daría seria lo que usualmente decia: _no_ – _**Inner**__: para que preguntas! Sabes la respuesta! _

-claro- para su sorpresa, no fue la respuesta que esperaba le diera...una sonrisa se poso en su rostro y rapidamente la chica bajo corriendo y salio a su encuentro...con decir que casi se mata en las escaleras al bajarlas...pero bueno ¿qué mas daba? Sasuke le habia aceptado una invitación a dar un paso...para ella eso ya era demasiado...-

Ni siquiera Sasuke sabia porque acepto...de todas maneras nunca se callaba y era una _molestia_ ...pero sinceramente mas le molestaba no tenerla cerca... en fin, habia decidido hacer un cambio y esa decisión nadie la cambiaria...y Sakura, ella, era su victima...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El silencio surcaba sus pasos, caminaban juntos pero parecia que en realidad ninguno estaba en ese lugar, ambos permanecían callados, hasta que Sasuke decidio comenzar todo por las buenas... el no estaba echo para estas cosas, al final de todo el era _un vengador_ y el amor era lo menos importante , pero ahora...era _diferente_...

Temeroso pero decidido, la abrazo por los hombros solo con uno de sus brazos y la atrajo mas hacia el ocasionando, primero, el susto de la joven Kunoichi, y luego, el sonrojo total...lo miro absorta, sorprendida y el solo siguió caminando con la vista al frente hasta que ella apenas si, pudo hablarle

-SA -Sasuke-Kun? – cuestiono ella temerosa y el volteo el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos color Jade de ella y con las mejillas rojas como un tomate...-

-¿que?- fue lo único que el respondió con toda naturalidad... lo que ella pareció sonrojarse aun mas...si es que se podia... al estar tan cerca del joven Shinobi-

bu..-bueno..._**Inner**__: Sasuke-Kun!!! Kyaaaaaa!_ - pero fue interrumpida cuando el paro ocasionado que ella tambien lo haga...-

-¿pero que tenemos aquí?- cuestiono Ino frente a ellos acompañada de Shikamaru, últimamente, y con lo perezoso que el era, iban juntos a todos lados...- ¿acaso tu y la frente de marquesina son novios? – ante esto ambos se miraron y Sakura parecia que iba estallar de tan roja que estaba cuando Sasuke iba a responder quien sabe que y ella saco su brazo de sus hombros e intento tranquilizarse...-

-no Ino cerda...- respondió ya menos acalorada y con los colores bajando de tonalidad...(**N/A**: xD), sinceramente ese comportamiento en Sasuke era demasiado extraño y ocasionaba un gran sonrojo en la chica, el cual, por ahora, aun se le hacia notar...-

-que problema...– agrego Shikamaru mirando las nubes...- _ahora a Sasuke le gusta Sakura...que problemático es el amor_

bueno no importa...Shika y yo nos vamos...- dijo Ino mientras jalaba del brazo a "Shika" y lo traia de nuevo a la tierra mientras se alejaban, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo picaramente a Sakura...-

-adios- dijeron Sakura y Sasuke al mismo tiempo mientras volvían a caminar ...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No se habian alejado mucho, sinceramente habian llegado nada mas que a la esquina cuando Ino paro en seco ocasionando la casi caída de Shikamaru, quien no se salvo y tropezó con Kiba quien venia acompañado de Akamaru y Hinata...-

-mujer problemática! Que te pasa! – (**N/A**¿quién pudo haber sido? ¬.¬)- cuestiono con enfado Shikamaru mientras la rubia no apartaba la mirada de Sakura y Sasuke quien ya estaban bastante lejos...-

¿ahora que Ino? – el que ahora cuestiono fue Kiba viendo en dirección a donde la rubia...-

ahí que seguir a frente de marquesina y Sasuke...parece que algo bueno va a pasar!

Ino-Chan? –pregunto algo confundida Hinata mientras era arrastrada por la rubia hacia calle arriba, ambas seguidas por Shikamaru y Kiba...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya llevaban rato caminando y sin siquiera mirarse... bien, el abrazo habia sido interrumpido ,"que conveniente" –penso el Uchiha menor- bueno, no importaba, en fin se le habia ocurrido algo mejor, miro a Sakura detenidamente quien tenia la vista baja y estaba demasiado callada, mas de lo normal, y hundida en sus pensamientos...para su sorpresa Sasuke la tomo de la mano y ocasionó un enorme sonrojo en la chica quien lo miraba como en estado de shok mientas seguían caminando, a estas alturas le temblaban las piernas, si no se desmayaba, era pura casualidad...-

-SA-Sasuke-Kun – pronuncio débilmente la chica ,Sasuke iba a hablarle cuando por detrás alguien le tomo le palabra ocasionando que ambos, y aun tomados de la mano, voltearan...-

-Sakura-Chan!...baka! – dijo un Naruto muy sorprendido ante lo que veia- ¿qué esta pasando? _acaso estoy comenzando a ver mal?_

bu...bu...bueno...- pero no pudo terminar de hablar que Sasuke fue el interruptor...-

Dobe...luego nos vemos- dijo este llevándose a Sakura sin soltarle la mano...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Definitivamente, o veia mal o era un jutsu de ilusión, se froto los ojos varias veces mientras veia alejarse a Sasuke llevándose a Sakura¿que le pasaba a su amigo?... acaso el mundo estaba enloqueciendo?... o solo era el?...que ocurría!!! Cada vez estaba mas confundido, cuando sintio una mano en su hombro y volteo para encontrarse con Hinata, Ino ,Shikamaru y Kiba...esperen un momento...¿Shikamaru?...

_kuso! Acaso toda Konoha se puso de acuerdo para volverme loco?_ – chicos... ¿qué esta pasando hoy?- pregunto mas confundido que nunca Naruto...-

-Naruto-Kun, parece que a Sasuke le gusta Sakura-Chan- respondió Hinata jugando con sus dedos mientras Kiba observaba a Naruto con cara de fastidio y enojo (.?)-

-vamos, ahí que seguirlos, se alejan demasiado! – grito Ino saliendo mientras tomaba de la mano a Shikamaru y se lo llevaba (**N/A**: de nuevo...(.?) **0o**), volviendo con la historia, y sacando de lado lo sonrojado que estaba el chico , los demás solo atinaron a seguirlos a excepción de Naruto quien se quedo boquiabierto parado en medio de la calle...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke y Sakura seguían con su caminata tomados de la mano, de vez en cuando el Shinobi le hacia preguntas a lo que ella solo le daba escasas respuestas ¿desde cuando ella era la mas callada y Sasuke el que no paraba de hablar?

-(Sakura) _**Inner**__: Kuso! __Sera por el echo de estar tomada de la mano con Sasuke Kun! Usa un poco esa cabeza!_ –

la situación se ponía tensa, Sasuke no acostumbraba a hablar tanto, ya no sabia que decir, las cosas se ponían aburridas... tenia que decirle lo que sentia o sino llegarían a la arena de tanto caminar sin parar...pero inesperadamente, por cosas del destino y yo que se, se aparecieron nada mas ni nada menos, frente a ellos, el cejotas y su _"Gai-Sensei"_ ...

-eso es, dejen que la llama de la juventud que llevan dentro se encienda!- fue Gai Sensei quien hablo, mientras esperaba el respaldo de su querido Lee como siempre, mas el parecia en estado de shok...- Lee... –dijo aun en su pose con el dedo arriba y el destello en sus dientes, solo hasta entonces su alumno reacciono...-

-asi se habla Gai Sensei- respondió desganadamente Lee mientras alzaba el dedo al igual que su maestro... luego, un fondo negro lo cubrió y al final se veia a Lee con la cabeza y brazos inclinados mientras decia: _Sakura-Chan_ y sentia el corazón destrozado...**T.T**-

Sasuke ni Sakura dijeron nada, mas el Uchiha volvio a llevarse a la Kunoichi casi a rastras sin soltarle la mano , mientras tanto tras de ellos se veia la escena anterior (de Lee) pero ahora estaba junto con Gai-Sensei quien trataba de animarlo, mas todo era inútil...-

-Lee! Vas a despeinarte si sigues asi, ninguna chica te querrá si te ves mal!- dijo el Sensei intentando reanimar a su alumno-

-la unica chica que me importa esta demasiado lejos de mi alcance...- respondió llorando Lee mientras Gai ponía cara de desilusión y en la misma pose que su alumno, mientras lloraba decia: eh perdido la chispa para reanimar a las personas, que injusta es la vida! –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-que molestos_ –penso Sasuke sintiendo la presencia del grupo de los 4 que lo seguían, encamino a Sakura hacia un bosque donde, confirmo sus sospechas, en verdad los seguían ,_y ni siquiera esconden su chackra, patéticos_ – siguieron caminando hasta que paparon a mitad del camino, tenia que perderlos de vista y la unica forma era hacer lo que ellos no...-

-tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Sasuke sacando de sus pensamientos a Sakura...- pero, - se acerco mas a ella...- debes esconder tu chackra, no quiero que nos sigan... –solamente audible para ella...y mirando en dirección a unos árboles no muy lejos de ahí...-

-bu..bueno- hizo casi inconscientemente lo que el le pidió y se fueron saltando de arbol en arbol, no sin antes caminar entre el bosque para que no los vieran, y tambien soltándose de su agarre T.T, llegaron a un lago, rodeado de arbustos y árboles propios de ese frondoso bosque, ambos se detuvieron uno frente al otro y tras minutos de puro silencio Sakura se aventuro a comenzar aquella platica...- ¿de que querias hablarme?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

que problema... – dijo Shikamaru mientras veia a Ino insultar a Sasuke y Sakura por lo bajo-

-se fueron! KUSO! ...me han dejado intrigada- grito esta en medio del bosque...-

-Ino-Chan... creo que debes respetar su privacidad...- Hinata fue quien hablo ahora mientras acariciaba a Akamaru que se encontraba dentro de la campera de Kiba...-

- era demasiado obvia nuestra presencia para suponer que justamente Sasuke no nos vio... ya es tarde y Akamaru tiene hambre... – dijo Kiba mientras su fiel mascota lo respaldaba con un : guaf!

-yo tambien debo irme- anuncio Hinata mientras veia en dirección a la salida de aquel bosque...-

-Hinata...¿quieres que te acompañe? – pregunto algo apenado Kiba a su compañera de equipo...-

-claro que si Kiba-Kun-

asi, y junto a Akamaru ambos se fueron de aquel lugar dejando solos a Shikamaru e Ino, el primero estaba apunto de marcharse sin siquiera despedirse, cuando la voz de su compañera lo hizo detenerse...-

-Shika...¿no piensas siquiera decir adios?- pregunto esta acercándose a el...-

-adios- fue lo único que respondió...- _problemática_

no. no...eso no basta...- se acerco mas a el y le dio un beso que el pobre de Shikamaru no esperaba, mas no dudo en corresponderle... el beso fue corto, pero dulce, tierno y muchos sentimientos los albergaron... Ino se separo lentamente y con una ultima mirada se fue caminando a paso lento dejándolo turbado pero con una sonrisa en su rostro-

_que problemático, Ino me beso, y lo peor es que me gusta_ –mientras observaba el cielo surcado de nubes...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-veras... –comenzo a decir Sasuke mientras se sonrojaba...- Sakura...- no podia, las palabras no salían de su boca, era demasiado, un reto con el que no podia, se acerco a ella y simplemente la tomo por la cintura y la contrajo contra si para luego besarla...-

-(Sakura) _Inner: Kyaaaaaa! Me esta besando!...-_

-Ella en un principio pareció turbada, no se esperaba algo asi, pero luego correspondió a aquel beso, el único y el mas deseado de ella, su amor no correspondido, ahora ya no era asi... las cosas son buenas después de todo, se separaron lentamente para verse a los ojos mientras ambos tenían las mejillas sonrosadas...-

-Sakura...¿quieres ser mi novia? –pregunto Sasuke demasiado apenado a lo que ella lo abrazo con fuerza casi asfixiándolo y le respondió con un: SI! –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

la tarde se hacia presente en todo Konoha, Hinata caminaba junto a Kiba mientras divisaba a unos metros su casa, en todo el camino habian hablado, como siempre, como buenos _amigos_ que eran...entonces el rompio aquel reciente silencio...-

-Hinata-Chan...¿puedo preguntarte algo? –cuestiono el castaño y ella lo miro y solo asintió con la cabeza- ¿aun...estas enamorada de Naruto?-

aquella pregunta la turbo por completo, no esperaba algo asi, se sonrojo de solo pensarlo y bajo la mirada, cosa que hizo que Kiba ya supiera la respuesta de antemano...- bueno...si ¿por qué lo preguntas Kiba-Kun?-

a el le encantaba que lo llamara asi pero en el fondo sabia que solo lo consideraba como a un _amigo_ , nada mas...- es que...tu me...Hinata...- dijo parando en seco cosa que alarmo a la chica y lo imito...-

-que ocurre Kiba-Kun?- cuestiono

debo decirte algo Hinata...- la tomo por los hombros y la miro fijamente- tu me...tu...

pero las palabras no le salían, tomo aire e intento de nuevo, pero nada, ella mientras lo miraba interrogante, hasta que una voz los saco de sus pensamientos, Nejí estaba llamando a su prima (.?)-

-Hinata, ya es tarde, entra a la casa- le grito con su normalmente ya conocida frialdad-. _otra vez con ese tipo?_

-Neji-nee-San! Ya voy...- le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Kiba y acaricio a Akamaru en despedida mientras salía corriendo donde su primo y lo saludaba con la mano...- luego me dice si ¿Kiba-Kun?

-claro...-menciono este mientras volteaba y tomaba su camino a casa... de verdad ese dia en Konoha estaba muy raro...en otra parte se veia a Naruto llorando fuera del Ichiraku's Ramen porque estaba cerrado...-

que esta pasando hoy? –se arrodillo a llorar dramáticamente en el piso y levanto la vista gritando: que alguien me digaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**fin **

**H**olas!

Ojala les haya gustado...de verdad fue muy argo y ya estoy cansada

Espero que me dejen reviews **OK**?

Hasta la próxima **n.n**

**Shirabe Shojo**


End file.
